


Of Ghouls and Unicorns

by Free_hugs_for_ghouls



Series: Adventures in the Wasteland! [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_hugs_for_ghouls/pseuds/Free_hugs_for_ghouls
Summary: Hancock and Sarah are out exploring the wasteland, then have a discussion about tattoos and unicorns.





	Of Ghouls and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first short little story. I did have it on my Tumblr but we know what is happening there... So I decided to put my little story here!

Once upon a time Hancock and Sarah were exploring a cul-de-sac near Boston somewhere. The houses were arranged neatly around the curvature of the road, but of course in a post-apocalyptic setting, the houses were in ruins. Except for a garage, next to one of the houses. They searched through all of the houses, saving the garage for last. They took a break, right outside of the garage’s door. They had tried to open it but it was stuck. 

Sarah stared at the door. “Hmmmm…if we had the right tools we could get in there.” She said. She was sitting on the cement with her legs stuck out in front of her. On this hot day, she had decided to wear her cut-off jean shorts. Hancock sitting next to her, was staring at her legs. “What could be in there?” Sarah pondered out loud. She turned her head, noticing Hancock’s gaze. She too, looked down at her legs. They were dirty from the scavenging they had done earlier. Sarah had luckily been blessed with very light leg hair, so she didn’t have to worry about shaving them. On her ankle, was a tattoo that had been done before the war. A unicorn was running down a rainbow, with words underneath that read, ‘Be Unique!’ She figured Hancock had been staring at her tattoo and not thinking about anything else. Hancock being Hancock, was thinking about how nice it would be to have her legs wrapped around his neck and shoulders. Sarah looked at Hancock, “Ever seen a pre-war tattoo before? From what I’ve seen, they are much more colorful than tattoos nowadays.” She smiled. She twisted her ankle a bit to give him a better view of the unicorn. Hancock his thoughts somewhere else, just hummed and nodded. “That’s a unicorn.” She pointed at it. “Ever seen one of those?" 

Hancock smiled, "I’ve seen pictures of them in books, they’re supposed to be rare, guardians of their forests and…” He paused and a feral looking grin spread across his face, “…don’t they lay their heads in the laps of virgins?” He reached out with his index finger and stroked it across the unicorn’s back. Sarah’s eyes widened and she gasped as his rough finger touched her ankle. 

“Y..yeah, that’s how the legend goes.” Sarah said as she watched Hancock’s finger continue to stroke her ankle. He was fascinated by how smooth and soft her skin was. He slowly reached over with his other hand and gently grasped her ankle. Sarah scooted herself over so she wasn’t sitting so awkwardly. Hancock maneuvered her foot, so it was sitting in his lap. 

He continued to stroke her ankle gently. “Now your unicorn is confused, it’s sitting in my lap, and I sure as Hell ain’t no virgin.” He chuckled. Sarah giggled. His fingers were starting to tickle her and she couldn’t help laughing. Hancock began to raise her ankle up slowly towards his mouth, his smile never faltering as he stared at her. Sarah blinked, “Wha…what are you doing?” He held her leg aloft, one hand on her foot, the other inching up her calf. He chuckled and stuck his tongue out. Slowly he licked across her tattoo, starting at one end of the rainbow and ending at the other. His tongue withdrew into his mouth, his ever charming smile never left his face, “Don’t mind me, I’m just tasting your rainbow.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... hope you enjoyed my little (very little, lol) story. Since this is my first time posting here, I'm not sure how the tag thing works. So if there are tags I need on this little thing, just let me know. Hope you're having a great day and take care of yourselves!


End file.
